


Should Have Seen This Coming

by IsLingLing



Series: just things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yamaguchi really tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLingLing/pseuds/IsLingLing
Summary: just some stuffaka assorted fics from my 1 am ponderingsincludes one-shots, drabbles, and 1+ shotsplease request stuff. I ain't that creativeenjoy~*possible trigger warnings listed in notes*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, teruyama but you gotta reeeealy squint
Series: just things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Should Have Seen This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi's had enough
> 
> chapter includes:  
> angst, literally one cuss word, arguments, and some implied alcohol use.

Tsukishima wasn’t one to regret. Not when he was in trouble, not when he hurt people.

~~~

Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima as they walked down the sidewalk. To their right, the roads were quiet with the lack of cars. Walking to the bar wouldn’t take long. Just 10 very tense minutes. Unspoken questions nipped at their moment as much as the brisk weather did. 

Their eyes roamed the room as they adjusted to the hazy lighting. The bar was empty save for a few clusters of people here and there. In the back, a counter spanned most of the room. After a moment, they gestured in greeting to the man behind the counter. He returned their wave, an unlit cigarette hanging off his lips.

Together they approached the counter situated on the side of the crowded bar. 

In an obscure corner sat a familiar figure.

Tsukishima sneered as they approached the dark haired man. 

“So the tyrant king is alone again.” The odd lighting coming from above accentuated the scowl on Kageyama’s face and cast long shadows down his cheeks.

Upon hearing the old nickname, his grimace deepened. “Shut up Tsukishima.”

“Ha, is the king mad?” The blond haired man smirked and looked down his nose at Kageyama’s lone form. “Where’s the shrimp.”

His eyes hardened and he glared at the half empty glass in front of him. “None of your business,” he spat out. “Why are you bothering me again.” A glimmer of something akin to satisfaction flashed in Tsukishima’s eyes and he drew up even taller, casting a menacing shadow over Kageyama.

Yamaguchi shivered at the intimidating atmosphere and spoke up tentatively. 

“H-hey Tsukki? I think we should go…” His boyfriend barely spared a glance towards the shorter boy, his sole focus now on tormenting Kageyama. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The statement wasn’t filled with mild annoyance as usual. Instead, the words quivered with barely concealed anger. 

Hurt flashed in Yamaguchi’s eyes and he quickly apologized - something he’d been doing more and more in recent days.

“Heh, did shortie dump your ass? I wouldn’t be surprised.” The blond man continued to throw jabs at his former classmate. The latter wasn’t immune to them, though. With each jeer, anger made a pair of blue eyes smolder with rage. 

“I said, it's none of your business!” Kageyama leapt to his feet and aimed a harsh shove at Tsukishima, stumbling slightly at the force of the action. Yamaguchi gaped at the sudden outburst while the other two glared at each other, chests heaving. Silence fell over the group, but Yamaguchi quickly snapped back to reality. He steeled himself and channeled as much assertiveness into his words as he could muster.

“Tsukishima. We're going.” With a burst of confidence, he gripped his boyfriend’s arm and hastily pulled him away, apologizing profusely to Kageyama as he left.

“Tch, things were fine. You didn’t need to get involved.” The taller scowled and glared at the ground as he was pulled towards the opposite end of the counter.

“Don’t act like things are okay,” he bit back as they sat down. “Two mint juleps please.” 

~~~

The door clicked shut behind them as they stumbled back inside their apartment. Tsukishima pulled out a glass and filled it with water, not bothering to make a second one. He collapsed face down onto the couch as Yamaguchi set his phone down and drank his own glass of water and made his way to the far end. 

“Tsukki we need to talk.” No response. 

“Tsukishima.” Silence. 

“ _Kei_ ” 

“ _What_ ,” came the muffled response. 

Yamaguchi steadied himself with a breath. “You can’t keep avoiding the problem,” he stated simply and fixed his gaze on the dark TV, his confidence bolstered by the alcohol.

“I’m not.” 

“Then why won’t you tell me what happened.”

“It's not important.” 

“You were fired.”

Tsukishima pushed himself to a seated position. “So what.” 

Yamaguchi bristled at his flippant attitude.

“What do you mean, ‘so what’. Can’t you care for once?”

“I do care,” Tsukishima quipped defensively.

“Then why are you avoiding it?” The volume of their voices rose with their annoyance. 

“Why do you keep talking about it? It's no big deal.”

Yamaguchi stood up and started pacing. 

“It _is_ a big deal. For fuck’s sake, you just lost your job. Mine isn’t enough for rent and stuff.”

The blond looked away. “We’ll figure it out.”

Yamaguchi stopped. “No we won’t. _You_ will figure it out. This is your job, your problem.”

“Oh, so you’re forgetting how I helped you for all these years?” Tsukishima knew this was a low blow, but the alcohol, and anger muddled his brain and the words came spilling out regardless.

“Don’t try to guilt trip me,” Yamaguchi sighed. ”Please, Tsukishima. You have to care sometimes.”

“So I don’t care about anything right now?” Tsukishima glared before his next statement left Yamaguchi startled and gaping at his boyfriend. “If I don’t care about anything, what makes you so special?” 

Silence echoed in their apartment until Yamaguchi turned and marched towards the kitchen counter.

“If I’m not special, I might as well go. After all, I'm no big deal.” The quiver in his voice was obvious as he snatched up his phone and left, slamming the door shut with a jerk of his arm. 

~~~

Come morning, he was back, this time clad in an old Johzenji jacket. 

When he left, his room was empty, void of anything he owned.

~~~

Tsukishima wasn’t one to regret, but as he sank down on the ground, the words he said and heard echoed mockingly in his head.

He hated it. Hated himself. Hated it all. 

_But the thought that pained him the most was how much he regretted it all._

**Author's Note:**

> request stuff in the comments if you want


End file.
